Combine Power Generator
Combine Power Generators are mainly found within the Citadel, but can also be found in certain locations in City 17, such as the Overwatch Nexus or the Plaza in the "Anticitizen One" chapter of Half-Life 2. Overview The generators are used to power devices such as gates and locks, or weaponry - like the Suppression Device. There are many more generators in the Citadel than anywhere else, supplying power to systems in the immediate area such as forcefields. In appearance, the generators look similar to large cylinders, with a solid base and top and liquid sides, like those seen on defensive structures. The generator has a core with orbs floating within, which create a beam of electricity that runs from the top to the bottom of the generator. The energy orbs are the actual objects that generate the power, as when they're knocked out (by the Gravity Gun, for instance), the generator will cease to function (however, if a free-moving orb is near enough to a module, the generator can actually draw it in to resume power generation). Generators powering critical systems typically have about three orbs inside them, but ones that power smaller devices will have just a single orb. There are special generators found only in the Citadel, which can have a limitless amount of orbs cycling through them, and seem to be orb transport paths of some sort. Anyone unlucky enough to step into or to be thrown inside a generator will be disintegrated, just as they would be if they got hit by an orb launched from a pulse rifle. The orbs launched from the pulse rifle appear to be identical to those in the generator, so it is likely that the Combine "package" such orbs into ammunition which can be launched by the pulse rifle. However, the orbs from the generators appear orange instead of white, and are much more powerful; capable of damaging or destroying vehicles and synths. A generator lacking an orb will "capture" an orb fired at it by a Gravity Gun or Overwatch Pulse rifle. In the Valve Hammer Editor, the protective field that keeps the power orbs inside the generators can be removed, allowing it to float freely through the room. By jumping directly on top of the orb, the user can actually bounce into the air. The faster the movement for the orb, the higher the user is bounced. In Episode One, another type of generator has appeared, resembling a wall socket. They are seen mostly in the lower levels of the Citadel and act as "system activation nodes", allowing the player to start equipment such as field bridges or the core's containment devices. This type of power generator can be activated by launching an energy orb into its center, causing its four arms to retract inwards to hold it in place and begin to siphon energy from it. Two of these generators need to be operational if field bridges are to be activated. The energy socket used by the Combine is similar in function and appearance to the Aperture Science High Energy Pellet Energy Socket from the Aperture Science Enrichment Centre, although whether there is any connection or not is unknown. It is also possible that the combine simply adapted this technology from the pre-existing version developed by Aperture. List of appearances *''Half-Life 2'' *''Half-Life 2: Episode One'' See also *Dark Energy Category:Combine Technology